


An Almost-Marriage

by blackhorseandthecherrytree



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhorseandthecherrytree/pseuds/blackhorseandthecherrytree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las Vegas. the cops. and a chapel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Almost-Marriage

Disclaimer: I don't own Once.

* * *

It was Las Vegas. They were running from the cops,  _again_. (Emma couldn’t understand why Neal couldn’t keep his head the hell down.) And they were outside a wedding chapel.

She narrowed her eyes. “No.”

Neal scratched the back of his head, looking around. “If you have any better options…”

“No!” 

“Come on, it’ll be fun.” He grinned at her. “You be Leia, I’ll be Luke.”

“Luke and Leia are brother and  _sister_ , dumbass.” Emma looked through the driver’s mirror. “Anyways, I think they’ve stopped looking for us.”

“We could do it anyways.”

There was something in his voice, something almost real. Sincere. As if this was an actual option for him, going in there and having a real-to-life shotgun Las Vegas wedding and promising and meaning it.

Emma shook it off. It was a pipe dream, nothing more.  ”Are you kidding? Do you even know how long it’d take to get all those sequins out of my hair? And I’m not even eighteen. I’m pretty sure that’s illegal in some states.” She started the car. “What planet did you come from, anyways, that you don’t know Star Wars?”

“We, ah, we didn’t watch a whole lot of movies when I was growing up.” She looked at him quickly enough to see the nose pinch. “My dad didn’t have a lot of money.”

“The guy who abandoned you?”

“Yeah.”

She turned a corner. “We should watch it tonight, then.” Despite herself, she grinned at him. “I bet I can jack the series before you can.”

Slowly, he grinned back. “You’re on.”


End file.
